The Day
by kasplosion
Summary: After months of preparation, Preston was finally ready to suck it up and confess his love for Macey McHenry. / AU oneshot


a/n: I'm posting at three in the morning, and I have to wake up early. Curse my writing urge's unwillingness to write in the daytime. xD

Anyhoo, this was inspired by Michael Jackson's "The Way You Make Me Feel." Enjoy! (:

disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

The Day

_You give me fever  
Like I've never, ever known_

After months of research, data gathering, hanging around her house for hours waiting for any kind of movement—not to be mistaken for peeping or stalking—I was going to confront Macey McHenry about my feelings of ecstasy for her.

_Today's the day._

"Oh, no. Not that again," came Nathan's voice, overhearing me murmuring to myself. "Wasn't last Wednesday 'the day'?"

"Last Wednesday was a different day," I said theatrically, "Last Wednesday, I was a different man."

"No, you weren't," he snorted, "You spent all your money on fabric for your cosplay last week and didn't you buy another poster of Wonder Woma—"

"Shh!" I quieted him and directed my attention to the entrance of the cafeteria. Just then, Macey strutted into the lunchroom ("What—do you have Macey-senses?" Nathan muttered), her friends gathered around her. Her laugh was drowned out in the afternoon chatter, but it still sounded as clear as the day I first heard it.

"Look at yourself, Preston!" Nathan gestured to my glasses, tucked in shirt, and backpack with a compartment for anything and everything. "You're—a—geek," he stated slowly as if I were a moron and couldn't comprehend words quickly. "She's a goddess!"

"No need to explain the complexities of the teenage social ladder, Nathan," I said. "I'm not going to let something as stupid as status quo get in the way of our love—"

"She doesn't like you like that."

"The way I feel about her—I can't deny it! And it's stronger than what you feel for Catwoman—"

"Admit it, she's hot."

"—It's a little something called _love_, my friend." I looked longingly at my beloved sitting with her friends.

"Today's the day," I breathed.

Nathan sighed. "You're hopeless."

Gazing at Macey's luscious hair, stunning smile, and alluring legs, I had to agree with him.

"You're all talk," Nathan divulged.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're—all—talk—and—no—action."

"No, I'm not!" I said hotly.

"Prove it." He smirked. "If what you feel is so '_passionate_,' stop being a coward, and go up to her _right_ now and tell her."

"Alright," I said, standing up. My Confidence Tank was filled to the brim with my love for her—so why shouldn't I march over to her and confess my feelings? "I will."

One foot in front of the other; one step closer to revealing my secret—right then, right there—in the middle of the cafeteria; in front of the whole school.

I was about three steps away from Macey and it was as if the Confidence Tank had sprung a leak. Nonetheless, I wasn't about to scurry off and give Nathan the satisfaction of my spineless defeat.

I inhaled her captivating aroma, wished she would allow me a smile, relished in the fact that I was standing before the most gorgeous girl on the planet. When my mouth opened, the only sounds that came out were gurgles. I cleared my throat unmannerly. "Urr—Hi, Macey."

Her debate on Johnny Depp versus Orlando Bloom ceased and she looked at me up and down. This was probably the first time anyone like me had spoken to her willingly and the first time she'd ever actually laid eyes on me, period.

"Preston Winters," her friend Liz informed her in a whisper.

Macey looked at me expectantly. "Yes?"

That's when I realized—I've been planning this day for_ months_ and I didn't even bother to wear my lucky underwear! For all I knew, these were the ones I wore when I lost the Heroscape district championships. I would have to go on without them.

I took a deep breath. "Macey—you're the most amazing girl I've ever known and I think you're beautiful—I like you a lot." (No amount of money was going to get me to say the L word—no way; I had a shot at her—never mind I was a geek—and I wasn't about to ruin those already slim chances by freaking her out.)

Her face was expressionless and impossible for me to read.

"Okay—that's it—bye." I shot back to my seat beside Nathan faster than The Flash could have.

By the look on Nathan's face, I could tell he was impressed. "I gotta say, man, I didn't think you had it in you."

He started to compare and contrast Catwoman and Wonder Woman—and I would have inputted my thoughts in the debate, but I was busy looking over my shoulder at Macey who quickly wiped away the smallest smile and flipped her hair, turning away from me.

_The way you make me feel  
You really turn me on  
You knock me off of my feet  
My lonely days are gone

* * *

_

a/n: Thoughts? (:

If the idea keeps my interest, and if the feedback for this is good, a sequel/companion will follow. But not soon-soon; I'm going out of town this weekend for about a week, and I _still_ haven't started on my AP homework. Heh heh heh...


End file.
